


diminuendo al pianissimo

by bardofmanyfaces



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Eberron
Genre: Daydreaming, Other, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofmanyfaces/pseuds/bardofmanyfaces
Summary: Local bard daydreams about their requited crush on a wandering warlock, more news at 11.I just really wanted to write something tender based off some stuff that happened recently in our Eberron game, because I'm weak!
Relationships: Original Nonbinary Character/Original Nonbinary Character
Kudos: 1





	diminuendo al pianissimo

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm extremely rusty with writing, please be gentle with me.
> 
> 2) For context's sake:  
> \- The two lovebirds in question are both changelings  
> \- Nil is my PC, they are a changeling bard that usually masquerades as a tiefling named Silvertongue  
> \- Vox is an NPC, they are a changeling warlock that has used multiple personas throughout the game so far. Their main one is a woman who goes by Lady Goldenrod.  
> \- Freegift is another PC and Nil's adoptive brother figure. He is an actual tiefling, not a changeling.  
> \- The party travels around in a flying airship and are currently using it as their home base instead of staying at an inn.  
> \- The party's been trying to solve the mystery of the real identity of a guy named Raxon, for Vox. The party's pretty sure he's actually a bitter old dragon trying to fuck everything up at this point.  
> \- There's probably more context I'm forgetting about, sorry.
> 
> 3) **CW for hints at abusive exes and choking??**  
>  Nil hints at their shiddy abusive ex a lot, also there's a point where it gets just a tiny bit spicy and hints at some kinda weird pseudo breathplay, and I'm sorry that Nil's Like This!!
> 
> ANYHOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!

  


The soft sound of a gentle rain pitter-pattered against stone and wood as two white eyes stared out at the dreary sight of Korth on another rainy day. To most anyone, this would be abysmal, but not to one of the resident goths currently chilling out above deck. Nil, currently wearing their Silvertongue persona, had propped their elbows up on the airship’s railing, resting their chin on their gloved hands as their tiefling form’s tail idly swayed to each side in thought. They hadn’t bothered to cover their head, or even pick a spot that might have been covered up from the rain. It was starting to let up anyhow, and really, it was nothing a little prestidigitation couldn’t tidy up once they got inside. It wasn’t the rain that was occupying Silvertongue’s mind, though. Not for long at least. Not even the rain and mists’ gloomy serenity could keep them away from looking back on today’s important encounter.

  


As their eyes closed, their mind drifted to their trip to the Traveler’s Haven earlier that day, of sitting with Vox in their little corner of the bar. Even such a simple memory was enough to make the changeling’s heart flutter and their tail swish in wider motions. Sure, Vox was beautiful (and handsome, of course) when they were wearing whatever face they chose, but being able to stare into their eyes… their _real_ changeling eyes... It meant the world to Nil. A dreamy sigh escaped Silvertongue as they daydreamed about getting to gaze into Vox’s milky white eyes again, before their memory recalled the look of… Conflict? No, uncertainty on Vox’s face, and how they struggled to bring themself to admit the real reason they’d contacted them in the first place… and how though a large part of Nil, very briefly, felt that old fear of repeating past mistakes well up from inside their gut, they swallowed that fear back down and allowed themself to once again put their trust in someone else… and how terribly they wished that they weren’t wearing gloves all the time so they could feel more than just Vox’s warmth when they reached out and held each others hands. Nil had taken in and hung onto every word that came out of Vox’s mouth, and every vision that they had chosen to share with them as they went over their past and admitted to reaching out to them for help with following through on something their patron had nudged them toward.

Though it had ached so terribly to find out how hard and lonely Vox’s life had been before they met their patron-- and _Gods_ , did it ever make Nil want to hold Vox and never let go-- it meant the world to them that Vox was able to open up to them… and really, the truth Vox wanted to tell them wasn’t all that bad. There was a part of Nil that worried that maybe they were just being used again, but they saw no reason for Vox to lie about how they felt toward them. Even with how their very first encounter went, Vox had been nothing but gentle with them this whole time. There had been a number of opportunities for them to strike if they truly wanted to cause harm, especially at the bar. It wasn’t like any of the crew knew how to actually get to it, and even if they did, it’s not like any of them were fellow changelings… or _weren’t_ they? Hm…

  


Silverongue’s eyes open back up and their tail pauses for a moment as they squint at nothing and ponder the possibility that there could be even more changelings hiding right under their nose below deck, but… No, probably not. Surely Vox would have noticed and said something by now if that were the case. There was a reason they had been singled out from the rest of their traveling companions, or so they figured. Silv shrugged to themself and discarded the thought, it didn’t really matter. Instead, their mind went back to the fact that Vox could have really fucked them up by now if they really wanted to.

  


_They still could, you know…_ The ever-present voice of pessimism in the back of Nil’s mind tried its best to remind them of how dangerous Vox could very well still be. It was pretty obvious that the warlock was capable of some pretty incredible magic, especially since they had managed to worm their way into Nil’s mind so easily that first fateful night.

 _Yes, but they won’t._ Nil was _sure_ that they wouldn’t. The fact that they _could_ was actually pretty thrilling to them, and thankfully it was a much different thrill than what they felt around… _Her_. Everything about Her was always so harsh, so sharp and intense. Not Vox, though… Even when they were Lady Goldenrod, even when they were Lord Ravenstone-- and _Gods_ what a sleazebag he was! Emphasis on _was_ , of course… No, somehow whenever Vox reached out and took Nil’s heart in their hands, it always felt so soft. Nil was convinced that even if Vox were to take them by the throat, it still wouldn’t feel even a fraction as violent as anything She had done to them... and it took every ounce of willpower for Nil to push past the tantalizing concept of Vox’s hand wrapped around their neck. 

  


_Stop it! Stop that right now, god damn it!_

  


Silvertongue’s face lit up a bright lavender as they tore themself away from their own mind and tried to focus on the sensation of the raindrops falling against their hair, clothes, and face. It was something that had managed to fade into nothing while they flipped through their thoughts, but now that they actually focused on it, the feeling of cold water on their face was enough to cool them back down. Thank gods… An exasperated sigh leaves them in the form of a quiet and curt huff as they reach up and rather thoughtlessly comb a hand through their damp hair, ruining the aesthetic of their silky fringe in one small movement. It managed to keep its general shape only due to the fact the rain wasn’t heavy enough to completely soak through, but now that they’d run a wet glove through it, it hung in front of the right side of their face in a pathetic, ratty, wet mass. “... Right.” With the flourish of a hand and a softly hummed tune, the magic of prestidigitation managed to correct their mistake in an instant. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing they were stuck with this at a moment’s notice, instead of thaumaturgy? 

Well, they suppose that was enough of a good distraction to reset their brain... What time was it, anyhow? Silvertongue leaned over the edge of the boat a bit more and squinted, searching for the nearest clocktower in view. Vox hadn’t given them an exact time of when they’d be showing up with that important someone they’d mentioned earlier, but the bard was getting more and more eager to see them again, and it was hard to tell just how late it was with all the rain and thick cloud cover. They’d be coming for important business, of course, not a casual visit where they could cuddle up with a hot drink together below deck. You’d think spending time together at the bar would be enough, but it was hard for them to not go full puppy-mode at another chance to spend any amount of time sharing the same space. Getting to find out who this mysterious person they were trying to help out was pretty intriguing as well, and Silvertongue was always down to meet new faces. ...Ah, right, _that’s_ who they were… Somehow when they were filling Freegift in on everything, their brain had managed to scramble that bit of information around and get it mixed up with Vox’s… patron? It had to be their patron they were talking about when they mentioned never having to be alone, right? And that _is_ part of the whole warlock package… Honestly it was the one thing that kept Silvertongue from personally going down that path themself, as they were terrified of getting stuck with a demonic version of their ex or something. It sounded like what Vox had wasn’t quite such a terrible arrangement though, and that fact was honestly very relieving. They were ready to fight almost anyone for Vox’s sake at this point, but they weren’t exactly confident in taking on an otherworldly force… It was bad enough that it was looking more and more like the crew was going to have to face off against a dragon, but… Well, their next thought wasn’t necessary. Vox wasn’t in any danger, for now, so it didn’t matter.

  


For now, Nil was content to just bask in this moment of calm before another storm.

  



End file.
